Bring On The Night
by Beautiful Oblivion1313
Summary: My Summaryskills Suck, sorry, but its a good fic and you'll probably love it because i love you but only if you read it.
1. Viva La Paris

Okay, this is my vert first so try to be I know its kind of slow, but its nessecary. This "story" ( if you can call this peice of crap that) doesnt really relate to twilight but that book is what inspired the idea.

Disclaimer: I DEF. don't own twilight, stephenie meyer does, and shes amazing.

* * *

I woke from the airline stewardess' thick French accent coming over the P.A. System. " Please fasten your seatbelts and move your seats into upright position, put all of your trays up, we are descending on our destination." I put up my seat then I turned on the miniscule television set next to me. No movies were playing but there was a tiny map of France and an even tinier airplane inching its way across.

I love France. I had been here before with my parents when I was very little, and they still had time for me, now my parents are CEO's of huge companies and they shipped me of to Co-ed boarding school and I wasn't little anymore I am actually turning 16 in 4 days.

Our entire French 3 class will be going to Paris over the summer for a whole month. Our entire French class only contained 8 people, there is Madame Odenay-the teacher, Amberline, Abby, Nicole, Darren, Ryan, Christian, and myself. I have known all these people since they were 10. They allgo to Cambridge Boarding School with me.

I decided that since the plane was barely moving I would sleep again. I turned on my ipod and played one of my favorites, Play Radio Play. I closed my eyes and drifted off until I felt some one shaking me. Everyone else was standing and filing off the plane.

" We got to go! Wake Up, Rose!" Said my best friend, Amberline.

" Hmmm? Okay," I said sleepily. " Can you get my duffel out of the overhead storage?"

She threw the duffel at me knocking me from my state of temporary unconsciousness. I squeezed through the line and stumbled to the front. I got off the plane and waited for the others to get off too. The boys filed out pushing and shoving then the girls came out struggling with their mass amounts of bags. I walked toward them.

" Hey, Sleepyhead." Said Ryan. He tried to pull me into him and kiss me.

" Ugh, Ryan, you freak!" I yelled and pushed away in protest.

" You didn't object last night!" he argued

" I was drugged obviously!" I said sarcastically.

" Children, children, stop this right now. Let's go get a cab to take us to the hotel." Said Mme. Odenay.

We all grabbed our suitcases and whispered quietly to each other.

" What was Ryan talking about? Last night?" Amberline asked me.

" Oh, nothing," I replied

" Tell me, tell me!"

" Fine," I said dramatically. " Last night we made out, no biggie."

" Oh my god, I hate you, Ryan is the hottest guy at our school! You always get the good ones!" To show she was playing around she hugged me quickly and we squeezed into the van. The teacher was explaining something while Amberline continued to whisper to me.

" Do you like him?" she asked.

"No, not really," I answered truthfully. "I was just bored, besides he's totally into you." It was the truth too.

Mme. Odenay shushed me. She was talking about how to give directions. Just to shut her up I raised my hand.

"Yes, Rose?"

" Can I give the directions?" I riddled off in perfect French that we needed to go to our hotel, the address, and I added that he hurry, please.

" Excellent! You may talk now but please, quiet voices." Mme. Odenay talked to the cabbie now.

I slumped back into my seat and rested until we arrived; when we did I followed Nicole, Abby, and Amberline up to our room. It was big for a French room. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a toilet room and a living room. This is huge for France. I immediately got the single room with the king bed. Leaving Abby on the couch and Nicole and Amberline in the room with the two queens. I checked my mini alarm clock. 6:31 p.m. We were late to dinner.

"Come on, guys we have to go!" I yelled to the others. There was a bunch of squealing and yelling but we all got in the elevator and went to the lobby to find three impatient boys and one angry teacher.

* * *

Wow, sorry if that sucked thanks for reading it though. 


	2. Sweet Sixteen

The Seond chapter is up, YAY!

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, our characters, in fact this little story doesnt really relate to twilight at all.

* * *

The next few days flew by. Before I knew it, it was June 25th, my birthday. That morning I woke up at 6:00 to get ready. I put on my favorite outfit; a pink long sleeved tee shirt and a yellow tank top over that. And my jean skirt with the holes and my light pink chucks. I wet my hair, braided it so it would dry curly then got my purple sunglasses and put on my usual make up.

I was ecstatic, _' It's my sixteenth birthday!'_ I thought while bouncing out the door. Of course I was late, I tried to argue with Mme. Odenay, arguing that since I'm short I have to take more steps than other people. She said she would hear none of it and that I would be doing extra credit when we got back to school.

We visited Sacre Coeur, The Arc De Triomphe, and The Tour Eiffel. By then I noticed something must have been going on because the girls would whisper to each other and then one of them would go talk to the boys and whisper to them.

When we got back to the hotel I was exhausted I quickly showered and put on my P.J.'s. I said goodnight and went to sleep only to be woken back up, 3 hours later. It was 12:00 p.m. when I was being shaken awake by Abby.

"Wake up, we have a surprise for you!" she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Ugh," I grunted as I pushed myself onto my elbows. The girls were holding in front of me the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. It has thin straps and its bright neon pink underneath black lace; it has criss-cross corset-like lacing up the front and little bows on the sides.

"Awww, I love it guys! Thanks so much!" I said gratefully.

"Hurry up and put it on, we're going out!" said Nicole in an excited whisper.

I quickly slipped into the dress and put on some make- up and a pair of heels. We tiptoed down to the boy's room and knocked quietly. We all silently got into the elevator but as soon as the doors closed all of them sang a horrible rendition of Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs.

"Thank you guys so much, now let's party!" I yelled

I half ran out of the hotel as many of the people working there gave our group a curious glance. We found a small restaurant that was still open and we ordered desserts and celebrated.

Then I timid-looking waitress came up to me with a bottle of champagne. In English I asked how much it would cost.

"C'est libre, madamoiselle," she said, "Il est du monsieur là-bas. Il veut également te donner son numéro de telephone." She handed me a napkin with the name "Alexander" and a French telephone number on it.

"Pouvez-vous lui donner ceci, s'il vous plait?" I asked

"Oui." She responded and carried a napkin containing my name and hotel number written in red lipstick.

When the waitress moved I looked over to where she pointed earlier. Sitting at a table in the corner was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had curly, long black hair, thick eyebrows, sharp, sexy features, and huge baby blue eyes. The rest of him was even more spectacular, he was wearing a tight black v-neck tee shirt with a leather jacket over it. Through the tee shirt I could see all of his amazing muscles.

I sat there staring at him in disbelief wondering why he chose me over the three gorgeous girls sitting next to me. First there was Amberline, who I considered beauty incarnate. She has shoulder-length red hair and the cutest freckles, she was also very tall, 5' 8", her height was something I envied. Then there's Nicole, she has long brown hair, and it was curly, she had huge boobs too, and huge hips. Older guys were always hitting her on because of her attributes. Abby has blonde hair and amazing features, she is short like me though, but she is breathtaking.

I knew I wasn't hideous, but I never thought I would be chosen over my friends, especially not by someone that hot. I have brown hair that is down to my c-cup boobs with a bright purple streak through the front of it. I am on the short side 5' 5" to be exact. I have very plain features but they're pretty nonetheless. I'm skinny sort of, but not too skinny.

When the shy waitress delivered the napkin to him he smiled got up to leave. When he stood up I was amazed by his height he must have been like 6' 8" at least. I had been staring with my mouth open when he walked over and whispered into my ear, "Tomorrow night." And before I could say anything he was gone.

* * *

Okay so reveiw please!

working on the third chapter.


	3. I Know What You Are

okay here be third chapter, im grounded so the fourth might be slow thank you all you reviewers i love you all! not in a creepy way though

Disclaimer: dont own twilight, sorry

* * *

The day after my birthday was when I was going to "meet" Alexander for the first time. I was so unfocused the whole day. When we got back to the hotel I asked all the girls to help me get ready. Amberline did my hair, in glossy ringlets. Nicole did my make-up, pale rose eye shadow and lip-gloss with a bit or mascara and eyeliner. Abby picked out my clothes, a light pink lacy low cut tank top and a short pleated black skirt.

I was sitting in the living room desperately trying to focus on the French game show playing on T.V., when I heard a soft knock on the door. I jumped up and ran to it all of the girls were standing behind me.

I smoothed out my hair and closed and unlocked the door and pulled it back.

"Hello," Said a deep, smooth, and sexy voice. " Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. We left the hotel and walked around Paris aimlessly.

"So yesterday was your birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, my 16th, how old are you?"

"I'm turning 20 next week," he frowned a little, " hope that doesn't bother you."

" Oh, It doesn't, I just noticed something, you're not French."

"No, I'm Romanian" he said laughing a little

"Oh," I said feeling dumb; " I'm American, from Washington State."

" But you speak French?"

"Oui, et toi?"

" Je parle francais."

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Um, here and there but right now I'm out in Orleans," he looked at me frowning, "does that upset you?"

"Well, it's far away." I said pouting.

"Don't worry." He said and he took hold of my hand. Now the streets were deserted looking down at my cell phone I saw it was 2 a.m.

"Where are we?" But instead of answering me he grabbed my hand tighter and pulled me into alleyway with him.

"You have to leave now, take two lefts and a right, go now!" he whispered urgently. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead. And he was gone, running out of the alley.

I slowly stuck my head out from behind the dirty brick wall to see the following quickly before I ran back to the hotel; there was a man who looked like a wrestler and he was kissing a girl's neck, no, not kissing, biting her, when he saw Alexander coming he pulled up from the woman's neck, revealing long canines and his mouth was covered in blood, then I saw Alexander and I caught a glimpse of his teeth, the same as the wrestler-looking man's, elongated, but his were white, and sharp and they looked deadly.

Now I ran, _two lefts and a right_ I said to myself in my head. I couldn't think about anything else I was too scared to think about what Alexander was, _a vampire_, the words brought chills down my spine. I used to love vampires, like the ones from Buffy, or the ones in novels that change for the better. I couldn't imagine what Alexander had done, what he was planning to do with me.

I was still running and I had one more right to go. I looked down, in the direction I came to make sure I wasn't being followed, I turned back swiftly and I saw Alexander. I let out a terrible scream that was barely a second long because he put his hand up to my mouth and pushed me back against the wall, really hard.

"Oww!" I said but his hand muffled it.

"Promise not to scream?" he said in a deadly quite voice.

I nodded a little my eyes wide with fear. I wouldn't scream, I would run. He took his hand off of my mouth. I didn't speak but I was searching for the easiest way out. It was to the left. I took a deep breath and held it ass I darted to the right. I got about two feet when he grabbed me and shoved me against the wall again. Now he was holding my arms down.

"I know what you are." I said, my voice shaking with fear.

* * *

thanks for reading please review


	4. White Roses and Blood

Weee! Fourth Chapter! Enjoy!Thanks for the reviews! I'm working on Chapter #5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sorry

* * *

A look of horror filled his eyes.

"Please, Rose, it's not what you think, will you let me explain?" he begged.

" Fine," I said, "explain, just don't touch me." I said disgusted.

He looked as if he was going to cry but he released my arms and took off his jacket laying it on the dirty ground for me to sit on. I know it's wrong to like a vampire but his arms were amazing, he looked like a body builder minus the ego and steroids. I hesitated a little but sat down across from him.

" I'm a Vampire-" he started but I cut him off.

" Oh, well that's great to know, so tell me bloodsucker, when were you planning to kill me?" I practically shouted.

"Never." He answered in a hushed tone. " I don't kill people, I merely knock them out and take what little I need. I didn't choose this Rose, it chose me and I can't remember why. And I would never think of hurting you in any way, shape or form."

"Never?" I asked and realized I was crying now. Crying at how mean I was to him, and at how much I knew nothing could ever happen between us because we are so different.

He took me in his arms and held me, for how long I don't know I do know that shortly after that I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in my hotel in my bed fully clothed.

When I woke up I showered and dressed, black jeans and black tee shirt, my mood was black. Mme. Odenay was feeling under the weather so we were sent off but ordered to be back by 7. I put my hair up in pigtails and when I opened the door I found Alexander waiting outside of it for me. He was holding a white rose that almost matched his skin.

"Good Morning, beautiful," he said softly, "did you sleep well?" Beautiful? I've never been called "beautiful", hot and sexy maybe, but never beautiful.

"Hello." I said blushing like crazy and he pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head.

"You Smell good, mmmm." He said.

"What are we going to do today?" was all I could manage to say.

"My house, are you ready?"

"Can my friends come with me?"

"Sure." He said still smiling.

"I'll go get them hold on, oh can you hold this for a sec.?" I asked handing him the rose. As he took it from me a thorn scraped my thumb and a small crimson dot bubbled up from the tip of my thumb.

"Ouch!" I yelped, sticking my thumb into my mouth. I looked up and Alexander was watching me intently staring at my thumb. I blushed and walked to get the girls.

They were all still in bed and I shook them awake and told them to get their asses in gear. I knocked on the door in the living room that conjoined us to the boys. Ryan answered it rubbing his eyes in nothing but boxer shorts. Even though he had bed hair he still looked hot.

"Um, do you want to go see my boyfriend's house today? All of us are going." I emphasized the word boyfriend for him and me. I said it loud enough for Alexander to her to make sure that's what he is, my boyfriend.

"Sure." Ryan answered. And he walked back into his room.

I walked back to the door to invite Alexander in. He sat on the ugly couch in the ugly room; I noticed how he had a way of making everything hideous in contrast to himself.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"No, thank you." He said laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked pouting.

"Aww, It's nothing you did it's just vampires don't eat."

"At all?"

"Yep."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"No." he answered chuckling.

"Sunlight?"

" Well, sunlight weakens my powers but I can go out in it."

" What powers?" I asked, now I was enthralled

"Um, I'm really strong and fast and I can read minds and eat kittens."

"Ew! You can read minds?"

"Yes, I was joking about the kittens part."

"So you can read my mind?"

"Yes, I think we've established that I can read minds."

"Oh My God." I said in a whisper. I thought back to all the dirty things I've thought about him, as I did this I looked over he was smiling slightly.

"Hey, Stop that!" I yelled.

"Okay, sorry, come here." He looked at me coyly and patted his lap.

"Hmm." I sighed and walked over to him and slide on to his lap burring my head into his enormous chest. I thought about what I said earlier to Ryan, was this beautiful creature really my boyfriend?

"Yes, I'm your boyfriend." He said.

"You won't be if you keep doing that." I said hitting him lightly on the arm.

He growled playfully and pinned me down on back in the blink of an eye. I giggled and that seemed to fuel him even more, with out thinking I wrapped my legs around his waist while he kissed my neck. I moaned lightly and he put a hand on my waist, a cold, strong hand. I heard a girlish giggle and pushed Alexander off me, all of them were watching us, even the boys and Ryan looked like he would kill someone.

"Hello," said Alexander extending his hand for everyone to shake, "I'm Alexander, Rose's Boyfriend." When he introduced himself as my boyfriend I got very giddy and I blushed a deep red.

"Um, This Is Amberline, Nicole, Abby, Darren, Christian, and Ryan." I told Alexander pointing to them in succession. "We are going to go to Alexander's place in Orleans, is that okay?"

* * *

Please Review

Chapter five coming soon to a theatre near you


	5. Dirty Angels and Porsches

Weeee! Chapter 5 is done! ( this on is a little dirtier than the previous ones)

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: dont own twilight

* * *

"Um, I think we are going to stick around here." Said Amberline who looked like she was implying something.

"Well, okay, call my cell if you need anything. Bye." I said cheerful that we would get to be alone.

"It was nice meeting you all." Alexander said politely as we left. "Yes!" he shouted.

"You're happy?" I asked confused.

"Oui, maintenant nous pouvons seul aller, beau." He smiled and took my hand.

" What form of transportation are we using?"

"Me." He answered with a wolfish grin on face.

I furrowed my brow in thought and when he saw a look horror flash over my face he started to pick me up.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I yelled trying to get down. He now was cradling me like a baby.

"Aww, You're cute when your pissed." He said laughingly. "Just close your eyes and trust me."

I did as he said and I felt the wind whipping by and I could barely tell Alexander was moving except for his breathing increased. With my eyes still shut I asked " You Breathe?"

"No, it's just a habit. Would you rather me not?" he asked.

"No, I don't care either way. Are we close?"

"We are there."

I opened my eyes slowly and took in what was all around me we were standing in the countryside on a dirt road and there wasn't another soul in sight. To my left was a field filled with cows. To my right surrounded by trees was a monster of a mansion; it had a long black driveway that spilt into two in the middle making way for a fountain.

The fountain was exquisite. I had a huge stone unicorn with water descending into a lovely steam from the tip of its horn, it had a beautiful mermaid sitting beside the unicorn, and the water seemed to trickle of her fin. Sitting on top of the unicorn were three small faeries spitting water into the pond below. Behind them was a tiny leprechaun water spouting from the top of his hat. There were a few naughty angels peeing out streams of clear blue water. I giggled at that and leaned of and whispered into his ear, "Il est étonnant."

"I'm glad you think so." He said, walking down the driveway for me to follow.

He led me to a garage as big as a house that held at least four cars and he punched the numbers 7-6-8-5 into the lock.

" 7-6-8-5? What's that mean?" I asked.

"It's just a few random numbers that you weren't supposed to see."

"Oh, what numbers?" I asked playing stupid.

My jaw dropped as the door was slowly ascending. In the garage was a yellow Ferrari, a black Porsche, a red mustang, and a silver Rolls Royce.

"Holy Shit!" I whispered.

"I like the Porsche the best," he was grinning at my reaction, " want to see the inside of one? What's your favorite?"

"Ferrari." Was all I could whisper.

He tossed me the keys chuckling. I caught them and opened the doors and revved the engine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You know I get my license in a few months."

"Don't worry, they'll be locked up by then." He laughed. "Would you like to see the actual house?"

"Not really." I answered

"Okay." He said but he had my door open on the other side in the blink of an eye. "Will I have to make you?" he asked coyly. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Take me to the bedroom, slave! Oof!" I yelled as he threw me down on to a bed the size of Rhode Island. "Wait, I want to look around!" I shrieked as he crawled towards me. I hopped off the bed and looked around.

Across from the bed was a wooden vanity and dresser with beautiful detailing, on top of it was a great, big plasma T.V. There are two doors, one on each side.

"The one on the left is the closet, the other is the bathroom."

"Stop friggin' reading my mind!" I yelled and ran and pounced on him back on the California king-sized bed with the crimson silk sheets and the dozen pillows and the black down comforter.

Her growled fiercely and pinned me down. Using all my strength I rolled over and straddled him and bent down and growled into his ear.

"My growl is better." He said confidently.

Just to shut him up I kissed him full on the lips. He kissed me back. For about five minutes we kissed, it was growing deeper. I stopped for a second to breathe and he pinned me down beneath him. He kissed my neck gently nibbling and brought his hands around my waist. Without thinking I slowly pulled of his shirt. His naked chest was gorgeous; he had amazing muscle definition and a very visible six-pack. I ran my hands down his pale skin and he moaned lightly but pulled away.

"I can't do this." He said softly.

"Why not? You do like me, right?"

"I love you, but I can't hurt you."

"Hurt me how?" I asked.

"You're so delicate," he explained, "I could hurt you so easily, I could hug you and break your ribs."

"Then make me like you a vampire." I said determined

"I won't." he said even more determined.

I sat there thinking as he pulled on his shirt.

"Would you settle for half a vampire?" I asked curiously.

* * *

Okay I know haha cliffhanger and im a biatch but i wont post chapter 6 until i get 8 reviews

okay thank you bye


	6. Becoming

Okay, It's not good, sorry.

Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight.

* * *

" You understand that by becoming a vampire, even half one is eternal damnation?"

"Yes, but I will also be with you forever, and I think I can manage if you're there. Besides this is what I want and you must obey me."

" Oh, why is this?"

"Because if you don't…I'll…I'll kill myself." I said grabbing a knife from the bedside table.

"No, you won't" he said taking the knife, " because I'll do it." He gave up.

"You'll change me?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes." He sighed.

I flew into his arms and he sat me next to him on the bed. I asked what would happen he explained that my strength and speed would increase but the sun wouldn't affect me and that I would have little fangs and he told me my beauty would increase.

"I'm Ready," I said, "what do we do?"

"Well, I have to drink your blood and you have to drink mine."

I cringed a little at the thought of drinking blood but agreed. Alexander grabbed the knife I had threatened him with earlier he took my left arm and brought the blade to my skin. He sighed heavily and pushed the blade into my skin and dragged it down about three inches. I flinched at the pain and a silent tear rolled down my cheek but I didn't make a noise.

He brought his head down slowly to the cut on my arm. His lips connected with it and he drank, I could feel the blood leaving my body he sucked the blood like this for about two minutes. When he lifted his head his eyes were an evil yellow and my blood dripped of his lower lip. He took his index and middle finger over the cut in my arm and ran his two fingers over it the cut slowly disappeared and faded into a light scar.

I took the knife to his arm repeating what he did earlier. I brought my lips to his cut, hesitating a little.

"Hurry." He growled, not playfully at all.

I quickly put my lips against the cut tasting the cold, salty blood first then I drank for the same amount of time he did. He quickly ran his fingers over the wound like he had done to mine then he fell back on the bed.

I crawled over to him, laying my head gently on his chest, "Thanks." I breathed. He sighed lightly and started to stroke my hair. I fell asleep shortly after expecting to wake in my hotel bed.

But when I woke up it wasn't in my hotel bed I was laying fully clothed next to a half naked Alexander. My hand was resting on his stomach, dangerously close to his boxers, which were a deep red silk that matches the sheets. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I quietly walked downstairs and found a kitchen.

I opened the huge black refrigerator to find it was filled with blood, in those plastic containers. The hospital name and blood type was stamped on the front. I took a thing of AB, figuring I should get used to the taste of blood. I poured a little into a wine glass I found in a shelf. I sipped it slowly, it didn't taste that bad and it seemed to satisfy me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still in his boxers. He had the cutest bed hair in the world.

"Drinking." I said nonchalantly.

"Blood?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said and he grabbed the glass and chugged it. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. "Do you have any wine?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I want some." I said

He reached into one of the many cabinets and pulled out a large bottle of red wine he took a corkscrew and pulled out the cork. He took the wine glass that was filled with blood and rinsed it out in the sink and grabbed another one. He poured a small amount into one and almost the glass into the other. I tried to grab the full one before he could but he already had it in his hands before I could move.

"Uh-uh-uh, You are underage." He said like an all-knowing aunt.

"So are you." I sneered.

"So what is it that you needed to me? What did you need me to get drunk for?" he asked, hacking into my mind.

"Well, I think you should know that I'm moving in with you." As I said this a look of rage came over his face.

* * *

Ugh, for some reason i feel like its getting worse thell me if you think so too

Review, please

If i get 8 reviews i'll give you chapter 7 immeadiatley


	7. Goodbye Life

Okay Chapter 7 Weee!

Okay, So the next few Chapter (up until 9) should be a little rushed and not as good as 1-5 but thanks to Linka Moon I have everything straightened out from chapter 10 - ?.

By the way thanks for all the reviews

Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight

* * *

" No, you are most certainly not moving in!" he shouted and his glass collapsed in his hand shards on glass falling to the floor.

"Why Not?" I shouted back. I quickly pulled my self up on the counter out of the way of that glass.

"I will not let you throw away your life for me!" he yelled.

"Too late, Alexander I already have but if you truly don't want me to live with you say so and I'll leave, but know that if I leave I'm never coming back." I said and hopped off the counter and stepped around the glass I stomped up the stairs and went into the bathroom connected to Alexander's room.

I pulled off my old clothes and turned on the shower and tested the water first and got in. The warm water immediately relaxed me and I took the shampoo from the shelf and washed my hair and followed with his conditioner and his soap. I smelled like a boy now but I didn't really care, I just had to shower because I couldn't be seen in public looking like I did before.

"Rose?" Alexander called stepping into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed a fluffy black towel.

"Yeah, um, I was showering thank you." I said nervously. He hid his eyes behind his hand.

"Oh, sorry." He actually blushed and closed the door.

I finished drying off but kept the towel just in case. Alexander was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Turn around. Don't Look." I ordered. He did as he was told.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt of his and a pair of boxers. I took them back into the bathroom and dressed. When I finished I walked back towards Alexander. He was still turned around.

"Alexander," I said.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want me to go?" I said pouting and looking at him with big, brown eyes.

"Yes, I do, I can't let you give up everything for me, I'm not worth it."

"Fine, but like I said before, I'm NEVER coming back." And I left; well I made it halfway down the stairs before Alex stopped me.

"How am I supposed to make you move and quit school and leave your family?"

" It simple," I said, " you say ' Rose, please don't leave I love you'."

"I do love you but you can't not finish school."

"Fuck it!" I shouted, I never cussed, I was just so mad. "School, and friends and family, I don't need it!"

"Yes you do, but I can't lose you and if you think it's the right thing to do…" and he caved.

I clapped my hands silently and smiled.

"Let's go get my stuff!" I shouted excitedly.

"My god, do you ever give up?" he sighed realizing he lost.

"Nope." I smiled and hugged him before slipping on my shoes and dragging him out to the garage.

I grabbed the keys to the Porsche and sat in the passenger's seat. The entire ride was silent. He must still be mad at me for tricking him. We pulled up in front of my hotel. He turned off the car and waited for my to get out before locking it. I walked up to elevator pressing the 3rd flood button. Alexander sighed loudly and I pressed the emergency stop button.

"Are you pissed because I moving in with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I Am. You are leaving your entire world for me." He said pouting.

"Well don't be, okay?" And I kissed him for 10 minutes. Then I pressed the button and the elevator ascended to the 3rd floor.

I knocked hardly on the door because I had forgot the key. Amberline answered it.

"Where were you last night? I was worried and Madame Odenay was asking questions and I had to lie to help you." She said hurriedly.

"I was with Alexander," I told her, "and now im moving in with him."

"For good?" she asked.

"Forever. So I need your help, okay? Tell Madame Odenay that my parents pulled me out of school and tell my parents that I quit and I'm living with a wealthy French politician, they won't ask any questions because they probably don't give a shit."

"Okay, but promise you call and write and visit?"

"Of course," I told her, "you've been a great best friend." I said and tears rolled down my cheek.

I went and said goodbye to everyone, packed up, and left. It seemed so easy, but I was leaving my family, people who had been with me for 6 years. When we got "home" I changed into P.J.'s and crawled into bed, crying silently.

Alex came in and layed next to me, letting me cry for a bit. He then kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Please, babe, don't cry, it makes me regret my decision." He said.

"I'm tired, can I sleep?"

He chuckled softly at this and said, "Of course."

I tried to sleep but there was a small burning pain in my arm. I cried out in pain as the burning turned to stinging, and it felt like a knife being stabbed throughout every part of my body. I screamed and cried out for Alexander.

"What's happening?" I asked helplessly.

"The change." He said softly slipping his hand into mine. Another shooting pain entered my body and I squeezed his hand as hard as possible.

* * *

OKay review please

sorry its not as good

Um chapter 8 will be up soon but it contain some adult parts so if you dont like that just skip over it

THANK YOU


	8. Half

Okay so this contains some adult content

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

* * *

I don't remember much because shortly after the pain came blacking out. The pain was over now. And I woke up; it felt like I had been asleep for a year. I saw that Alexander was fast asleep next to me and I was hungry, so I got up and walked to the kitchen.

Every one of my senses was heightened. I felt different.

I opened up the door of the fridge; seeing that a few "human" food items were in there. I was about to reach for a soda when Alexander shouted, scaring me.

"Where'd you go?" he yelled. "I thought you left me!

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down, babe. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just thought that you were going to leave me the second you were done with me."

"I am in no way "done" with you, I'm just getting started, and I could never leave you."'

"I'm sorry," he apologized, " but there's one thing you should know…" he came from behind hugging me gently, " never ever piss off a sleepy vampire."

"How come you never told me the transformation would hurt?" I asked.

"I didn't know it would." He answered. "Mine did, but I'm a full vampire."

"And did the beauty thing work?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, I always thought you were beautiful, now you are gorgeous."

"Good. How strong am I?" I asked, he was still holding me.

"Not as strong as me, but close."

" What do we do now?" I asked him.

"Well, not to alarm you or anything but I'm hated in the vampire world, they rejected me because I wasn't killing people. So now, I fight them, like, in Buffy when Spike turns good." God he was so adorable!

"Mmhmm," I sighed, " what time is it?"

"Too early, 2 a.m."

"Mmm, sleepy." I groaned. " Can't walk, too tired."

"Okay." Alexander picked me up as if I weighed two pounds and carried me upstairs. He laid me down on the bed and pulled of the plain white tee shirt he was wearing. He layed on the bed next to me and leaned over to kiss me, I responded by kissing him back.

Thank god for my half vampire self, Alexander and I could now kiss for extended periods of time without breathing. That's just what we did. He was pulling off the shirt I had on when he stopped suddenly.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked, dead serious.

Blushing from the question I said, "I done _this_, but not sex." I said quietly. "Have you?" I asked him.

"I'm 120 years old what do you think?"

"Oh," I said sadly. And he took off my shirt all the way and we kissed some more as I ran my hands over his chest. He slid down the plaid shorts I was wearing. He was kissing my neck as I pulled down his boxers what little bit of clothes he had left, were now gone.

In the morning, I was laying next to Alexander in just my underwear. _Last night was wonderful,_ I thought to myself, _I really love him, but I don't think he loves me back._ Just then Alexanderrolled overand said, "Last night _was_ wonderful, and it's good to know you love me, but believe me when I saw I love you more than anything on this planet. And I will never stop loving you."

I said nothing but I scooted over to him lying on his chest and he encircled me with his arms and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading

please review


	9. Morning After

Okay yay nine

Disclaimer: Dont own twilight

* * *

After sleeping until 11:30, I was pretty much ready to start the day. I gently woke Alexander and told him I was going to go take a shower. I got my shampoos and stuff from my suitcases and lined everything up on the shelf from biggest to smallest, and I showered when I finished I walked out into the bedroom and Alexander grabbed me and set me on the bed. He climbed on top of me purring in my ear softly, I had to use all my will power to push him off and got dressed, plaid shorts, grey tank top, and a white long sleeve shirt over it.

"Go shower." I told Alexander.

"Why?"

"We're going grocery shopping."

"I don't want to." He said pretending to act like a whiney kid. I walked over to him stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, and pouted and gave him my best sad face. "Ugh, fine, you win." He said pulling down his boxers and walking nonchalantly into the shower. That made me giggle and I knocked on the door to the bathroom because I had to blow-dry my hair.

"You can come in." Alexander called.

I purposely looked the other way while he was showering and plugged in my hair dryer. A good ten minutes in he came up from behind me with one of the fluffy black towels around his waist and put his arms over my shoulders. I hated how he towered over me.

"Je t'aime." He whispered into my ear. He moved his hands around my waist and squeezed me tightly. I turned off the blow dryer and turn so I was facing him and our bodies were touching. I ran my fingers through his hair, biting my bottom lip.

"You are too pretty for me." I told him.

"On the contrary Rose Elizabeth James, you are to pretty for me."

"What's your full name?" I asked.

"I don't remember." He told me, frowning slightly.

"Aww, poor baby," I cooed, "I'll name you. Okay, how about Alexander Dracula?"

"I love it." He laughed, kissing me softly.

He picked me up and set me on the counter. I responded by wrapping my legs around him.

"Mmm, we have to go shopping, Mmm." I said between kisses.

"Later." He begged. I pushed him away and grabbed my purse and the keys to the Mustang. Within seconds he was waiting by the door dressed but his hair was still wet.

"Let's race," I said, " if I win I drive. Ready, set, GO!" I yelled

With my increased vampire speed I was at the car in a half second, but Alexander was still faster than me.

"I win," he declared, "I get to drive."

"Can I?" I asked with big, sultry, brown, eyes. And I pranced over to him, hugging him tightly. I placed my hand on his abs, slowly going lower, when I reached the zipper he said, "O-okay, you can drive."

I applauded myself in my head, and hopped into the mustang, buckled up put the key in the ignition and reversed and drove.

"Tell me how to get to a grocery store." I told him.

He gave me directions cautiously, still shaken up from our race. When we got there I shopped in silence, getting milk, cheese, fruit, vegetables, and other stuff. I was checking out when Alexander came right up behind me and handed the cashier a credit card. I was a little pissed by this but I decided not to let it bother me and we drove home.

I hoped every night would be this boring. My wish came true in one of the worst possible ways the next night.

* * *

okay i want 5 reviews please


	10. Romania

OKay YAY chapter ten! sorry, im taking my time as to make it more enjoyable.

Okay, londongirl1016 i give you the mustang hands her mustang because i am clark kent

Disclaimer: DONT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

I woke up and looked over at the tiny red numbers on the alarm clock. 8:13. I rolled out of bed and went to find Alexander, and eat, I was starving! I heard noise in the kitchen so I figured that's where he was. On the small round table there was a sexy, shirtless vampire drinking blood out of a wine glass and a small bowl of cheerios across from him.

I sat down and he looked at me and grinned his teeth were stained with blood and his eyes, a sinister green.

"I have to go somewhere today." He announced.

"Where?" I asked, eating my cheerios.

"Romania."

"What for?"

"To look at houses." He said smiling.

"We are moving?" I was ecstatic. "Can we live in a castle?"

"Anything you want."

"When?"

" As soon as possible. I have to help out a friend." He explained.

" I'm going to go pack. But what about all my stuff at boarding school?"

"I'm having it shipped to Romania. But I have to leave now, will you be okay alone for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I'm not five." I said, slightly offended.

"I know I just can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you." He said washing my bowl and his glass and swishing some water around in his mouth to get all the blood off his teeth.

"What should I do when you're gone?" I asked.

"You can go out but be careful, okay?" he said, "I really have to go now but I love you, I'll miss you." He said, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you more." I claimed.

As he walked by to leave he whispered in my ear, "That's Impossible." And grabbed a shirt and left before I could argue with him.

I was going to go visit Amberline today. They were leaving in a week. So I went through my daily routine. I dressed in jeans and a band tee shirt. I locked thee house and decided that today I would take the Ferrari. Once I got to the hotel I was very careful not to be seen by Mme. Odenay.

Luckily, everyone didn't go out today. I knocked softly on the door and let myself in. I saw Amber on the couch fast asleep next to Ryan. I was happy for this; I knew they always liked each other. I shook her lightly and she woke up and smiled groggily.

"I thought you were gone for good." She said.

"Well, I'm going to be, Alexander and I are moving to Romania." By now Ryan was waking up.

"Really? That's Awesome. Want to go get some coffee? Just give me a second."

She went to go shower and I said bye to everyone, crying almost. She came out and kissed Ryan goodbye and told everyone she'd be back later. We were very quiet when leaving so not to attract the attention of Madame Odenay.

"So you and Ryan, huh?" I asked getting a straw for my frozen mocha.

"Yeah, it happened the night you left, he asked me out and we you know…"

"Ha-ha, You are a such a slut," I said jokingly.

"What about you and Alexander?"

"We're in love. It's Amazing." I told her.

"No, I mean did you guys have sex?" she asked.

"God, you have a dirty, one-track mind. But we did two nights ago, he is so sweet."

"I can't believe you are leaving."

" But everyone bought the story?" I said sipping my mocha.

" Yeah, but your parents said they wanted you to call them ever Wednesday."

"Like they care." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wow, harsh."

"It's the truth."

"I know, it's just hard to hear."

"So you are leaving when?" I asked in regards to when the wee going back to Texas.

"A week from today."

"I'm going to miss you, but you better write me every week."

" I will." I promised.

"Do you want to go get our hair done together for the last time?" she asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said tossing my coffee away, searching for the Ferrari.

Her jaw dropped when she saw me getting into the driver's seat. She sat next to buckling up, her mouth opened and closed a couple times, trying to find words. I smiled to myself at this, usually she never runs out of words.

"I-I-Is this Alexander's?" she said still stunned.

"Yeah, he also has a mustang, a Porsche, and a Rolls."

" So basically, he's loaded?"

"Extremely."

We went to a small salon, and chatted while we got our hair done. Mine is glossy curls, hers in a pretty up-do.

"Let's go shopping, at Champs Elysees? I asked.

"YES!" she said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT 5 


	11. Love

Yay! I want like 5 reviews before i even start thinking about ch.11.

* * *

We arrived at the Champs Elysees and I parked on the side of the road. We walked down the sidewalk until I saw Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, my, god we must go there!" I said pointing to it.

When we walked in I walked straight towards the back to the sexy lingerie. I picked out a bunch of stuff to try on. I ended up leaving with 2 full bags and Amberline with 3. I bought two pajama sets from the pink collection, a lacy black corset and panties, a lavender bra and underwear set, and a red one, and a couple pairs of underwear. I'm sure Alexander would love it.

We put the Victoria's Secret bags back in the car and walked until we saw a Sephora. I bought 3 bags of make up but I Amberline had to go, Ryan and her were having dinner. I dropped he off and sped home, I couldn't wait to see Alexander. I parked the Ferrari and carried in my 5 bags.

"Alexan-" I started to call but was cut off because I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. "Ugh." I said as he ran up the stairs. He threw me onto the bed and set my bags aside, he then pounced on top of me, snarling playfully.

He looked so happy, his skin actually looked like it had some slight amount of color to it, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Guess what?" he asked still smiling.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled a crumpled picture out of his pocket and held it up to me. The picture it self looked very old. I had a small black a white castle set on rolling hills. The castle was exquisite, it had two huge turrets and a tower with ivy creeping up the sides, and it looked like something out of a fairytale.

"It's ours, babe." He said.

"Really? It's awesome." I said, excitedly.

He growled again and started to kiss my neck.

"Want to see what I bought?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm." He said getting off on top of me and rolling over.

I got up and took my Victoria's Secret bags into the bathroom I tried on the Pink stuff first. A bright green and pink laced tank top with a pair of pink short. Then a blue tank top lined with yellow and shorts a bright yellow. Then I put on the lavender underwear and tentatively walked out my arms crossed.

"You look amazing." He said.

I ignored his comment and ran back in and put on the corset and heels for the grand finale.

"Close your eyes!" I called to him from in the bathroom. And I walked out sexily and stood in front of him, his eyes were covered with his hands. I pushed them down but his eyes were clamped shut.

"You're Impossible!" I shouted and a grin spread across his face. "Fine, I'll just leave then." I announced then walked over to the door took off the shoes I was wearing and slammed the door. Still in the bedroom, I tiptoed silently in front of him and postioned myself so when he opened his eyes I would pounce.

And I did just that, I jumped up on him pushing his shoulders back, making him fall flat on his back on the bed. I was sitting on top of his stomach, with his arms pinned down underneath my hands. Even being half-vampire I knew my strength was nothing compared to his so he could have easily pushed me off, but he wanted to play along.

I bent down and seductively purred in his ear. I don't think he could take it any more, he rolled over and pinned me down instead. He was kissing my neck, now down my collarbone his fingers worked fast at the zippers and laces on the corset.

"Mmm." He moaned, kissing down my now bare stomach, I moved my arms to his, running my hand down his prominent muscles, then I ran my hands down his abs to the end of his shirt pulling it off slowly, I tossed it off the side off the bed and reached down to unbutton his pants.

He was now kissing my shoulder. I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him softly, he responded by kissing back, much more passionately.

Our legs were intertwined with each others and the sheets and there was a light sheen of sweat was on his face and panting a little. He took me in his arms and pressed me to his chest squeezing tightly.

"Never, ever leave." He said softly.

"I promise, besides how could I, I love you too damn much." I said.

"Good. But now, baby, we have to pack." He said sighing and picking up his clothes and tossing me mine I quickly dressed followed him downstairs when the doorbell rang. When he answered the door 4 guys in jeans and tee shirts were standing out front of the door and in the driveway was a huge moving truck.

"This is packing?" I asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

The movers and him exchanged a few words in French and they got to work carrying out the furniture first.

"Let's watch a movie." He suggested.

"Which one?"

"Um, What do you like?" he asked back, leading me to a new room I had never seen before. There was a large L-shaped sofa and a huge plasma T.V. Next to the T.V. were shelves and shelves of DVDs.

"Do you have "Dracula"?" I asked.

"But Of Course." He answered in a thick accent like the ones in vampire movies and picked me up and set me on the couch and then he put in the movie and dimmed lights.

* * *

review s'il vous plait. 


	12. Planes

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight**

**Sorry it Took So Long, I'm A Busy Person. Well It's Kind of Long.**

After we watched the movie and cuddled Alexander flipped on the light and went to check on the movers I stayed on the couch and inspected the remote. After about ten minutes I curled up on the cushions and drifted off to sleep.

"Babe, wake up. Do you want me to carry you into bed?" Alexander asked me, but it was muffled by my grogginess.

"Mmm umm, 'Kay." I mumbled and he picked me up like I weighed 3 pounds and carried me gently to our room. He set me on the bed and tossed me my P.J.'s.

I pulled off my other clothes and put on my P.J.'s. Alexander was turned around facing the wall.

"It's not like you have never seen me naked, you know?" I said.

"It's not polite to watch a lady dress." He said in a mock British accent.

"Oh you are such a gentleman." I said sarcastically and patted the space on the bed next to me, he sauntered over in a pair of boxers, and he plopped down next to me and pulled me into his lap and I kissed his neck and bit his shoulder softly.

"Oh! Ouch, careful." He said with sarcasm, which only made me bite harder. "Mmm." He moaned and put a cold hand on my waist.

"What time is our flight?" I asked still kissing his neck and ears.

"Later, we have time." He suggested sighing.

"You're right, time to shower." I said catching him off guard and stood up taking off the P.J.'s I just put on and I pulled his hand. "Let's go." I said putting an innocent look on my face.

"Let's?" he asked confused. "Well, we should always conserve water and we could do that by showering together, and that's my excuse so take off your clothes." I said confidently and I put my bra and panties on the dresser and I turned the water on really hot and opened the door and got in.

I jumped a little and gasped when his vice grip snaked around my waist and he hunched over me and kissed my cheek. I turned to face him, our bodies touching.

"Love you." I said breathily and I got the shampoo. I went through my usual routine ignoring Alexander when he tried to kiss me and hold me. He kissed me and I dodged him for the 5th time and got out of the shower and grabbed a huge fluffy towel.

"What's wrong?" He asked angrily, stepping out of the shower. "You won't let me kiss you." His voice was calmer now.

"Do you love me?" I said and a tear ran down my cheek. "Really?"

He looked shocked and upset. "Of course, I love you more than anything on this planet." He now looked as if he would cry. "Why would you even say that?"

"Well," I started, my voice breaking. "It seems like all you want from me is ph- physical intimacy." I stuttered out.

Alexander just looked at me, gaping, and after what seemed like forever he spoke in a soft, sad voice, "I just wanted to get as close as humanly, well, inhumanly possible to you. But we don't ever have to have sex again if that's the way you feel, how can I prove that to you?"

"I'm so stupid." I said and walked over to my suitcase pulling out underwear, jeans, and a pretty blue shirt. And Alexander grabbed my arm hard and swung me around and pulled me into a super-tight embrace. "I love you more than anything, don't forget it ever, and don't think that I would ever use you." He said fiercely.

I bit my lip and got dressed and silently put on make-up and shoes and a headband. How stupid did I have to be to think that Edward would actually use me? Or pretend to love me just for sex? How stupid did I have to be to think he was that shallow? I pretty much hated my self right now. I rummaged through my other suitcase in search of my teddy bear, which I hadn't needed yet.

Bear was a big, light brown, fur with a brown nose and pink ears. I hugged him tightly to me and I lied down on my side of the bed, forcing myself not to cry and ruin my make-up. I buried my nose in his fur and inhaled deeply. He smelled like my dorm room at home. I felt a dent in the side next to me. I knew it was Alexander; I didn't even bother looking up. He just lay there, next to me. He knew if he had touched me I would have broken out in sobs.

After about 20 minutes, he spoke, "We gotta go our flight leaves in an hour." He said and I grabbed my purse and teddy bear and went down stairs and to the garage he was wait by the rolls with the trunk opened and suitcases already in, I put in my purse but kept Bear close to me.

I buckled up and put my hand on Alexander's leg. This surprised him because he looked up at me and smiled and I started rubbing his thigh and drawing little pictures with my finger on his pants.

I didn't even realize the time it was 3:20 in the morning and I was suddenly tired. We were already at the airport so I decided to wait until we got on the plane to nap. Alexander grabbed both suitcases and walked through the huge parking lot. We stood in a bunch of lines, went through security and then sat in our terminal.

"I'm going to get food." I told Alexander.

"Okay." He said, still kind of cold.

I got a pancake thing from McDonald's because it was closest. I sat with my legs under me and I pulled on a sweatshirt and started to eat. Alexander was watching me the whole time. After I was done eating I curled up and put on my hood and tried to sleep but of course as soon as I did I was awake again. Our flight was boarding, I picked up Bear and my purse and Alexander gently put his arm around my waist we handed the stewardess our tickets and walked through to the plane we were in first class and at the very front. The seats were very nice and I loved the TV on the wall in front of us.

A pretty, young blonde stewardess approached us and after eyeing Alexander and directing all her attention to him she asked if we wanted anything to drink.

"I'll have champagne and she'll have a ginger ale." He told her politely.

"Is that all for now, sir." She asked in a seductive voice, I almost laughed out loud; she was trying way too hard.

"Yes, Thank you." He said and she smiled and walked away slightly swaying her hips.

"How come I don't get champagne?" I asked and pouted sexily for effect.

"You forget, you, my love, are underage." He said sweetly, but as if he was talking to a twelve-year-old.

"Hmph." I sighed, defeated. "What if I gave you something for it?" I offered.

"Depends on what it is?" He said smiling.

"Well, this for starters." I said and kissed him passonatley for a long ten minutes. Good thing, no one else was in first class. We continued to kiss until we were interrupted by a annoyed stewardess clearing her throat. She obviously knew she had lost I smiled as she thrust my drink at me.

"For that, you get a sip." He told.

"Tsk, tsk. Only a sip?" I said and pulled up the arm rest and straddled him. Once again I was lucky we were alone in First Class. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. We kissed for at least 30 minutes but I kept having to stop to yawn.

"You need sleep." he told me picking me up and putting me in my own chair. I put back on my sweatshirt and reclined the seat all the way back and shut my eyes.

I don't even remember waking up but when I did we were on a different plane.

"Go back to sleep." Alexander told me.

About two hours later someone was gently shaking me awake. It was Alexander.

"Rose, Wake Up." He said.

"Ummm, No." I Mumbled.

"We are here." He said and I shot awake.

Review Please, sorry if it was kinda of boring but i promise soon it will be action, action, action.


End file.
